Harry,Heather and the Sorcerer's Stone
by MysteryGirl2015
Summary: Harry has a twin, who is a girl. Both are left at the Dursley's. Both need to find the Sorcerer's Stone before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT**: First, I haven't read the books yet. I based on the movie. So some details will be different. Second, It's hard to write Hagrid's accent. You will notice as you read that Hagrid speaks normally. Third, the pairings are not canon (except for LilyxJames of course)

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

><p>The babies are standing together. They don't know what happened. They only knew two things. Their mother is asleep, so is their dad, with their eyes open. And there is this guy with a cloak, holding a wand.<p>

"Avada Kedavra Duo!" Voldemort screamed, pointing his wand to Heather and Harry.

From the wand to green beams came one came to Heather and one came to Harry. But when the beams hit their foreheads it only created a lightning shape scar on their foreheads, and it deflected back to Voldemort.

* * *

><p>An old bearded man wearing a cloak holding a small contraption in his hand. Lights from nearby street lamps went inside it. Meanwhile a cat followed him.<p>

"Meow!"

"Ah Professor McGonagall, I should've known you would be here."

The cat leaped forward to the old bearded man, and transformed into an old woman wearing green robes and a green witch's hat.

The witch and the bearded man walked toward a house.

"Are the rumors true Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore

"Yes, the good and the bad." Dumbledore responded

"And the twins?" McGonagall asked

"Hagrid will bring them here." Dumbledore responded and they stopped in front of a house.

As if on cue a flying motorcycle landed in front of them. A man with a beard that is more-than-average-tall man was holding two sleeping babies

"You think it is wise Albus, to entrust Hagrid in things so important like this?" McGongall asked, her voice full of concern

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

As if on cue a flying motorcycle landed in front of them. A man with a beard that is more-than-average-tall man was holding two sleeping babies covered in blankets.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said batting out of the motorcycle

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked

"Nope, the twins fell asleep when we were near." Hagrid said handing the babies over to Dumbledore

The professor's walked to the doorstep of the house.

"You really think it is safe to leave the twins to them? They are the worst kind of Muggles imaginable!" McGonagall said

But Dumbledore ignored her and kept walking.

"They really are-" McGonagall said before being interrupted by Dumbledore

"Their only family left."

"These kids would be famous! Every child in our world would know their names!" McGonagall said

"They're better off living without all of that." Dumbledore said, placing the babies on the doorstep of the Dursley's house.

Hagrid, who is still near the motorcycle felt tears at his cheeks.

"Now, now Hagrid, it's not really goodbye is it?" Dumbledore comforted

Dumbledore looked at the twins once more and whispered.

"Good luck, Harry, Heather Potter." Dumbledore said before looking away

* * *

><p>I'm already working on the next chapter. Please review!<p> 


	2. The Dursley's

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Wake up! Wake up!" Aunt Petunia shouted, unlocking my door.

"And also wake that freak sister of yours." Aunt said, walking away.

I never knew why she does not love us, or why she calls us freaks. I immediately reached for my glasses and reached for the door.

"Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley shouted from above. He was running down the stairs. He ran back to the second step, and jumped repeatedly. That made the dust from above fall. Then I heard his footsteps once again, he's running to go downstairs.

After that I got out of my cupboard. But Dudley pushed me back. I immediately stood up again and ran to linen closet is my sister's "room".

I knocked the door softly. Sooner or later it would be late for their breakfast.

"Wake up Heather...Its time for Dudley's breakfast." I whispered

Heather opened the door. Aunt Petunia said she exactly looks like her sister when she was younger. Except that she has hazel eyes,that I think she got from our father. She also has black hair like mine. She also has the exact scar like mine from a car crash. Heather's scar is covered by normal side swept bangs/fringe. Her bangs/fringe is not long, it stops when it reaches her eyebrows.

"C'mon Heather today's Dudley's birthday. They want everything at the right time." I said

We rushed to the kitchen.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day..." Aunt Petunia said, covering Dudley's eyes.

"Cook breakfast and try to not burn anything." Aunt Petunia whispered,before bringing Dudley to his gifts.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said before opening a can of spam and cooking it.

"Bring my coffee girl." Uncle Vernon told Heather.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Heather told Uncle Vernon before reaching for a kettle.

The spam is immediately cooked and I placed it on their plates. Meanwhile Heather was pouring coffee in Uncle Vernon's cup.I was about to put one spam on our plate when...

"How many gifts are there?!" Dudley screamed

"36. Counted them myself." Uncle Vernon said proudly

"36? But last year, last year I had 37!" Dudley shouted

Heather and I shook our heads. After placing one spam on our plate which we shared, I placed back the frying pan in its normal place. Heather placed the kettle back on where it was then she whispered something.

"Dudley is such a spoiled brat."

I just nodded.

"B-but some gifts are bigger than last year." Uncle Vernon said, nervous

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley screamed

"Now, now pumpkin. When we go out we will buy you 2 new presents." Aunt Petunia told Dudley

* * *

><p>It turns out that no one can look after us, so we needed to go with them. I asked why couldn't they leave us at home, and they said its too dangerous for them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Heathers POV<em>

Since me and my brother had little breakfast, we were the first one to finish. I immediately changed into Aunt Petunia's old shirt and pants.

Me and my brother met each other near the door.

"Dudley's so lucky. I can't believe he just complained for having 36 gifts. I can't believe it. Thirty-six!" I whispered to my brother

"I know. And look at us, when out birthdays come we receive no gifts." Harry whispered back

"Wait, the Dursley's are coming." I whispered back

Uncle Vernon told us to get inside after Dudley and Aunt Petunia. When we got outside, Harry reached for the door but before he could hold it, Uncle Vernon spoke.

"Listen, any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week and you and your sister will share the cupboard. Now get in." He told us

Aunt Petunia sat in the front. So we were beside Dudley. Great.

"Mummy, how long before we get there?" Dudley asked excitedly

"A few hours dear." Aunt Petunia replied

A few hours of insults. How exciting...Well, at least we're going outside school and the house for once.

* * *

><p>We were facing a snake tank. The snake is sleeping. Dudley found it "boring.".<p>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Dudley knocked the glass strongly, like he was about to break it.

"Make it move!" Dudley commanded

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Uncle Vernon knocked the glass strongly, but not that strong.

"Move!" Uncle Vernon said

"He's asleep!" Harry and I shouted.

"He's boring." Dudley said, walking to the tank behind us. His parents followed his lead, and checked out the other animals.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like. Lying around, day after day." Harry apologized

To our surprise, the snake woke up.

"C-can you understand us?" I asked

The snake nodded.

"You're from Burma aren't you? Is it nice there?" I asked

The snake pointed his head to a sign. It read: 'Bred in captivity.'

Before I could react, Harry spoke again.

"That's us as well." Harry said

"Mummy Mummy! You gotta look at what this snake is doing!" Dudley shouted, pushing us away.

Harry glared at Dudley. To our surprise, the glass disappeared. Dudley fell in, then the snake escaped.

"_Thanksssss" _The snake told us.

While I stared in shock, Harry spoke.

"Anytime."

We looked at the glass tank once again, to find that the glass is back. Dudley was trapped inside, and Harry and I laughed.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Dudley screamed from inside

While we were laughing, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came. While Aunt Petunia was worrying and screaming for Dudley and trying to break the glass, Uncle Vernon glared at us.

I was so angry. This is just the first time I had fun than you have to get angry! But by coincidence, the glass disappeared again and Dudley fell out, face first. Harry and I tried hard to keep a straight face.

* * *

><p>"How did it happen?!" Uncle Vernon said, pulling our hair.<p>

"I swear I don't know!" Harry shouted

"One minute it was there and one minute it was not! It was just like magic!" I screamed

Uncle Vernon unlocked the door of Harry's cupboard and threw us in. We could barely fit. We were going to be stuck like this for a week.

"There is no such thing as magic" Uncle Vernon said before turning away

* * *

><p>I was on cooking duty while Harry was getting the mail. When he got back, he didn't hand all the letters to Uncle Vernon. He had 2 more letters in his hand, which meant that we had letters.<p>

Bacons was done at that moment, so I placed Uncle Vernon's bacon immediately.

"Give me back that letter it's mine! And Heather's!" Harry screamed

"Who would be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon laughed

_"_Obviously the one who gave me that letter!" I screamed

I placed all the bacons immediately and wanted to snatch the letter back. But Uncle Vernon's face turned angry...and scared. He tore up our letters and ordered us to eat breakfast.

After that, Uncle Vernon made us pack our stuff and made us move to Dudley's old bedroom. Of course Dudley threw a fit, but we ended up with the bedroom anyway.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to sleep, I automatically went to the linen closet but I remembered we shared a room with Harry upstairs.<p>

I got there, we were feeling gloomy. It was the first time we got a letter and he just had to tear it apart.

"I'd rather be in the cupboard with my letter than this." Harry whispered

"Sigh, agree." I said before turning the lights out.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday<em>

All week Uncle Vernon tried everything to hide us from our letters. We just faced it. No letters for us.

Harry and I started to give out cookies when Uncle Vernon spoke.

"Ahh Sunday, in my opinion, the best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked

Dudley just gave him an 'I-don't-know-' face.

"Harry? Heather?" I was shocked that Uncle Vernon was good for once but I answered anyway.

"Because there are no post on Sunday's." Harry and I said in unison, gloomily.

"Right you are!" Uncle Vernon said happily

I looked at the window. I saw the there were at least 100 of owls outside.

"No post on Sundays. No sir! No blasted-" Uncle Vernon mumbled until he was interrupted from two flying letters.

The ground shook. Hundreds of letters came in. Harry and I smiled, then got grabbed a letter then ran upstairs. Unfortunately we were grabbed by Uncle Vernon.

"Let us go!" I screamed

"Those are our letters!" Harry and I screamed.

"That's it! We're going away! Far, far away!" Uncle Vernon screamed

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley said

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

We were at some old house. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slept upstairs, while Dudley slept in this room at the sofa. I watched his clock as it is 11:58

I drew a cake with candles. Inside the cake I wrote something:

_Happy Birthday_

_Heather, Harry!_

I accidentally woke Heather by kicking her.

"Uhhh" Heather groaned waking up

"What's up Harry?" Heather asked me

"Look at Dudley's watch." I said

"Oh."

The watch finally showed 12:00.

"Happy Birthday Heather." I greeted her

"Happy Birthday Harry." Heather greeted me

"Make a wish." I told her

We blew the sand in front of us. We only had one wish. To get away from the Dursley's but that wouldn't happen until we were 18.

Suddenly, Heather and I knew we need to hide after hearing this:

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that was a lot of work! Please, review!<em>


	3. Diagon Alley and discovering Voldemort

The main characters are Heather and Harry so I'll switch between both POV's. Oh and last warning (I'll warn again when I get to movie 3.) This is not GinnyxHarry, nor RonxHermione.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN JESSA LESTRANGE AND HEATHER POTTER._**

* * *

><p>The guy pushed the door like it was paper. Heather crouched behind the sofa while I hid at the corner. Dudley just walked until he reached the wall while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are at the stairs. Uncle Vernon was holding a gun. The guy's height is...abnormal.<p>

"You are breaking and entering! You have to leave at once!" Uncle Vernon shouted

"Dry up Dursley yeh great prune." The guy said

_BANG!_

The gun was bent upwards. The guy went to Dudley.

"I haven't seen you since yer a baby Harry, but you're longer than I expected, particularly rim in the middle." The guy said

Did this guy actually reckon that I look like that?

"I-I'm not Harry." Dudley said

"I am." I said, walking out of the corner.

"Of course yeh are! Wait, where's your sister, Heather?" The guy asked

"Here." Heather said nervously, standing up

_Heather's POV_

"I've got something for yeh." The guy said, handing us two boxes.

"Thank you." Harry and I said gratefully.

"Afraid I might've sat on it, but I reckon it will taste just the same." The guy said

The guy sat on the couch and pulled out an umbrella. He pointed the umbrella at the fireplace then two balls of fire came from it.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid said

"Sorry, but no." I said

"No? Blimey, Harry, Heather did you ever wonder where they learned it all?" Hagrid asked

"Learned what?" Harry and I asked

"Yer a wizard Harry, Heather yer a witch." Hagrid said

"No, I'm just...just Heather...yeah, just Heather." I told him.

"Well 'just Heather' did you make anything happen, when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid asked

That explained the 'Dudley-falling-face-first' when we were at the zoo.

Hagrid wore a triumphant smile. Then, Hagrid handed us our letters. While Harry read it out loud, I read it quietly.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you are accepted at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry said happily

"You'll not be going!" Uncle Vernon said

"You knew, you knew all along and you never told me!" Harry and I shouted angrily.

"Of course I knew, my _perfect_ little sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud when she got her letter 'We have a witch in the family, isn't that wonderful?'. I'm the only one who can see her for who she was. A _freak_! Then she met that Potter, and if you please, she got herself blown up and we got landed with you. And we knew you two would just be as strange just as...abnormal."Aunt Petunia said

"Blown up?! You said my parents died in a car crash!" Harry and I shouted

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal!" Hagrid said angrily

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia said in a softer tone

"You'll not be going! I swore when I took them in I'll put a stop to all this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon shouted

"So a mighty muggle like you can stop him?" Hagrid asked teasingly

"Errr...Muggle?" I asked

"Non-magic folk. They have their names written down since they were born!" Hagrid shouted

"I'm not gonna pay for some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon responded

"Never. Ever. Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said pointing his umbrella at Uncle Vernon, but he saw Dudley eating our cakes, so Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley. He pressed a button then Dudley grew a pig tail.

Harry and I laughed silently.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone in Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts."Hagrid whispered

"Oh look at the time! We're a bit behind schedule." Hagrid said loudly, then we went outside, heading for...where we could find our school supplies.

* * *

><p>"And we need a wand." Harry said, we are walking along the streets of London.<p>

"Can we find all these in London?" I asked

"If you know where to go.." Hagrid whispered

We went inside a place called 'Leaky Cauldron'.

"The usual Hagrid?" The bartender said

"No Tom, I'm on Hogwarts buisness. Helping little Harry and Heather here."Hagrid said, then the bar quieted down

"Bless my soul! Its Harry and Heather Potter!" Tom said with shock.

People started to shake hands with us. It's a nice change that everyone likes us, but it's pretty annoying too. While we were walking through the crowd, Hagrid greeted someone

"Oh hey Professor Quirrell. Harry, Heather this is your defense of the dark arts teacher." Hagrid said, looking at a man with a purple turban

"Oh!" Harry and I said, reaching out our hands so Professor Quirrell can shake it.

"F-fearfully f-fascinating subject. B-but you don't need it." Professor Quirrell said, pulling his hand away.

We finally went out and we saw a brick wall. Hagrid tapped it with his umbrella with a pattern. Then the brick wall turned itself to an archway.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

It looked like a crowded alley full of witches and wizards and things for witchcraft and wizardry. We walked in.

"This is where you buy your bits and bobs for witchcraft and wizardry." Hagrid said

Harry and I saw a broomstick called Nimbus 2000 and we overheard that it was the fastest one yet. Harry looked like he wanted to buy one, and me on the other hand, was horrified at the thought of flying high and fast.

"But Hagrid, how do we buy all this? We haven't any money." Harry said,

Before I could react, Hagrid already replied.

"Oh yer money is there, in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, there is no place safer yet...except perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid said, pointing to a large building.

We went inside and it looked like a normal bank. But the employees are...not human.

"Hagrid what exactly are these things?" I ask

"They're goblins Heather, as clever as they come goblins are not the friendliest of beasts. Best to stay close." Hagrid said, then Harry and I went closer to Hagrid

We came to a counter then Hagrid spoke.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said formally

"Does Mr. and Ms. Potter have their key?" The goblin asked, looking at us.

"I have it here somewhere." Hagrid said, searching his coat

"Aha! Here it is little devil!" Hagrid said, handing him literally a key.

"Also, Professor Dumbledore wants me to give you this-Hagrid handed him a small envelope- It's about You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which." Hagrid whispered, but we heard it anyway.

"Very well." The goblin said in a more serious tone

We were riding a cart, we stopped when we went to Vault 687. Then we got out of the cart.

"Lamp, please." A goblin (not the one earlier) said

Hagrid handed him a lamp.

"Key, please." The goblin said.

Hagrid handed him a key.

The goblin opened the vault and we saw lots of knuts, sickles and galleons. Harry and I got enough for school supplies, and maybe some extra.

And then we went into another vault, vault 713. The goblin slid his finger through the hole then the door opened. Harry and I curiously peeked inside and we saw a bag. A really small one to be exact.

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

A guy (probably Ollivander.)was fixing his boxes of wands while we came in.

"Ah, and I wondered when I would see you." Ollivander said

He came to the counter.

"It was just like yesterday when your parents bought their wands." Ollivander said, he looked behind him and picked 2 boxes.

We opened a box and held the wands, not knowing what to do, we just stared at it.

"Well give it a wave!" Ollivander said

We gave it a wave then some boxes were flew out, causing some boxes to fall down. We immediately placed the wands in their boxes.

"No, no not that one." Ollivander said, placing the boxes to where it was.

Ollivander gave us another pair of boxes. We held it and the flower vase nearby broke then the flowers started to fly out of reach, but before it could reach the roof Heather and I let go of the wands.

"No! No definitely not that one!" Ollivander said

"Hmmmm I wonder." Ollivander said, handing us two pair of boxes.

We held the wands once again. Heather's looked exactly like mine but it had a brighter shade and her wand's handle had some designs. Then a bright light appeared from above, and our hair messed itself and it showed our scars.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?" I said

"It's curious that you should be destined for those wands, when its brother, gave you that scar." Ollivander said

"Who is he?" Heather asked

"We do not speak his name. I say we can expect great things from you, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible! But great." Ollivander replied

"Heather! Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said from outside, holding one snowy owl and one barn owl.

"Wow." Heather and I managed to whisper

We bought the wands and ran outside. I grabbed the snowy owl and named her Hedwig while Heather grabbed the barn owl and named her Herra.

* * *

><p>We are in the Leaky Cauldron, going to eat lunch.<p>

"He gave me my scar right? The one who killed my parents." I said

"I know you know Hagrid, I know you do." Heather said

"Look Harry, Heather you must remember this, not all wizards are good, some go bad. There is one wizard who went bad as he can be and his name is Vvvv...Vvvv." Hagrid said

"Maybe you can write it down." Heather said

"No, I can't spell it...okay, Voldemort." Hagrid said

"Voldemort?" Heather and I said loudly

"Sshhhhh!" Hagrid said

"He was just starting to get some followers, everyone stood up to him...ended up dead." Hagrid said

"V-You-Know-Who...tried to kill..." Heather said unable to continue

"Us?" I finished

"Yes and that scar, that comes from a curse, and an evil curse at that." Hagrid said

We were outside Kings Cross.

* * *

><p><em>A late christmas gift!<em>

Please review,

I beg you.


End file.
